Opposites Attract
by TheAnimeHipsta
Summary: What if Kagome was the hanyou, and InuYasha was a vampire? Can they find love through strong differences? :P
1. Chapter 1

| Chapter 1 |

"Are you sure it's safe, Kagome?"

"Trust me, Kakashi. It's safe."

Kakashi blew a puff of air from his chest, before jumping off the tree branch he was settling on moments ago. Kagome looked at his half-youkai friend, as his body rose from the settled branch, and onto the sky. She knew the sudden elevation from the sky to the water made Kakashi feel uneasy, from the way his body shuddered.

"You'll be fine, Kakashi-san! Trust me!"

Kakashi's body disappeared from the sky, and down it went to the raging waters, earning a splash. Kagome braced herself from the splashing water, as Kakashi swam his way back to her.

"That wasn't so bad after all," Kakashi sat next to her, wringing his wet hair.

Kagome laughed, "I told you so! This is why Souta-san and I always come here! But now.. Souta is out with mama, and otōsan."

"Why wouldn't they bring you?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. But I'd rather stay here. Who knows? Maybe it'll be pretty boring to wherever they're heading."

Kakashi laughed at her, "And why?"

"Well, the last time I went with them at Mt. Hakurei, it wasn't as interesting as I expected. In the end, mama got angry at me for leaving them alone with no permission."

Kagome shook her head at the sudden memory, Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand, letting out his snickers and giggles. Kagome punched him in the arm.

"Nani!? It's not funny! I nearly got my hand cut off!"

Kakashi couldn't take it. He bursted out laughing, his body collapsing on the grass as he clutched his aching stomach. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"Chotto! Damare!"

Kakashi continued laughing for a few more minutes, before he finally got the air he's been trying to get. His stomach still ached, but he managed to calm himself down. He knew if he continued laughing, Kagome would disintegrate his head.

"Gomenasai, Kagome. But I'll be honest, that was pretty hilarious." Kakashi let out in one breath.

"Yeah, no kidding.." Kagome rolled her eyes.

The sudden rustling from the background made the two half-youkai turn around. Kakashi turned, but saw nothing, but when Kagome turned around, she caught a glimpse of bloody red eyes creeping inside the bushes.

She narrowed her eyes at the spot from where she'd just found the creeping eyes, and slowly, but cautiously, came closer. She licked her dry lips, hoping to catch this red-eyed individual that dare disturbed a moment with her friend.

She slowly moved the bushes from the other side..

"Aha- what..?"

Instead of a human, she was introduced to a necklace, filled with beads and sharp fangs. Kagome sniffed the atmosphere to be safe, before picking up the abandoned necklace.

"Kagome.. What is that?" Kakashi asked, as soon as Kagome made her way back to him. She sat at her previous seat, staring at the mysterious necklace.

"..It could be a powerful necklace. It doesn't seem so ordinary." Kagome studied the material carefully, and noticed a spot of blood from the string of the necklace.

She sniffed at the blood, hoping to discover the owner of the mysterious DNA.

"The blood, is not from any ordinary human, nor a youkai. It's strange... I've never smelled something so mysterious but at the same time.. delicious."

Kakashi gave his friend a look of disbelief, "Kagome-san! How can you- that is disgusting.."

"Gomen, Kakashi. But it's just my opinion. Even you yourself would think it's pretty delicious."

Kakashi took the necklace from her grasp, and licked the spot of the blood.

His expression was enough evidence to prove that what Kagome had assumed was correct.

Kagome wasted no time in placing the necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful with it; it suits you so well!" Kakashi commented.

She punched his arm, "Oh you. But thank you, though."

She stared at the beads of the necklace, often glancing at the blood.

Even if her mind continued to bombard with thoughts such where the necklace came from, and to whom was its original owner, she decided to keep the necklace as her current possession until the owner takes it away from her.

Maybe the owner will have the same blood as the one she saw on the necklace.

• • •

"Did she receive it?"

"Yes master. The girl took the necklace, and even noticed the blood on the string."

"Excellent, Yuri."

Yuri bowed down, and turned her heels to walk away from the silver-haired vampire.

Yuri bumped into his son, and let out an apologetic smile before walking off.

"What did you do, father?"

His father's frame rose from the chair he previously sat on, his footsteps coming closer to his son.

"I might've found your perfect mate, InuYasha.."

• l • l • l • l • l •

Soo, this is my crazy idea of Inu being a vampire, and Kags being a half-demon. ^3^

Gomen / Gomenasai - Sorry / I'm Sorry

Otosan - Father / Dad

Nani!? - What!?

Damare! - Shut Up!

Chotto! - Hey!

Sorry for any Typos. xc


	2. Chapter 2

| Chapter 2 |

The two half-youkai spent most of their hours walking their way out of the forest. They have been searching at times to see if they'll encounter more of those "visitors" with glowing red eyes. They seemed like neon red from the tint sunlight.

Kakashi had been rambling on about how life was when he was a young half-youkai. Experiencing all those dangers starting from his childhood, and the heartbreak he'd been through were mentioned. He kept on rambling throughout the whole walk.

However, Kagome's full attention was on the necklace she'd just found hours ago. She found it very attractive, and often questions if it holds any powers at all.

"Kagome-san? Hello?" Kakashi waved a hand infront of her.

Kagome was startled, "Oh! ..Kakashi-sama. What was that? Gomen."

Kakashi let out an irritated sigh; Kagome looked at him apologetically.

"I've been trying so hard to get your attention. But, you've been paying most of your attention to your necklace."

Kagome bit her lip, her fangs slightly baring, "I'm really sorry, Ka-"

"Don't bother. I.. I just feel kinda crazy that I'm talking to air, you know?" He let out a small laugh. Kagome looked down, feeling ashamed.

After the small misunderstanding, no one said one word on the way. They often exchanged glances at each other, but overall, it felt like an abundant amount of cricket surrounded their quiet bodies.

Only when they finally reached home did the two released a few words.

"Kaede-sama!" called out Kagome.

"Lady Kaede?" Kakashi called out as well.

The two entered Kaede's hut, knocking on the walls to check if she was there.

"Where could she be?" Kagome asked. She was searching on every corner of the hut; Kakashi searched under tables and chairs, even if he knew Lady Kaede wouldn't bother hiding under such things.

"I'm not sure either."

Kakashi was lifting off the blanket from Kaede's bed, on the ground, but was shocked when he felt Kagome's cold fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him from doing anything further.

"Kakashi.. About earlier.."

"Kagome-"

"I'm really sorry I upset you. I didn't intend to make you feel abandoned over a small item. I admit, it attracted most of my attention, and I'm really sorry I had to drag most of the attention I've given to you, to the necklace. I-"

Kakashi hushed her, placing his index finger on her lips.

"It's alright, Kagome-chan. I forgive you. I understand. Don't.. Don't worry about it, alright?" Kakashi smiled down at her.

Kagome nodded, smiling back at him, her fangs baring slightly as usual.

Neither of them noticed that the necklace that laid untouched around Kagome's neck began to glow.

• | • | •

"This is not possible! How- that girl cannot fall for that... friend of hers! We have to stop-"

"Master, No Taisho! Please.. give yourself a rest. In my observation, it seems as if the girl only sees Kakashi as a fellow companion; not further. Please, it will be alright," Yuri begged for her master to calm his nerves; it scared her whenever he was in this state.

Inu No Taisho let out a hard, long, sigh.

"You're right, Yuri. Maybe I might've misunderstood this situation."

Yuri smiled, "Is there anything else that could help you calm down, master?"

Inu No Taisho shook his head, "No. Just give me a small amount of beverage and I'll be alright."

"Yes 'sir."

Yuri bowed, and exit his room.

As soon as she left, InuYasha entered his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that should be done, InuYasha.."

• | • | •

"E-Excuse me?"

Kagome and Kakashi turned to where the sudden noise came from. It was a village lady.

"Is there anything you need?" Kakashi asked the woman.

"My name is Sitowu. And.. I'm here for Kagome Higurashi? May I please speak to her? I.. I heard she would be around in this village. I've never met her, though she is quite known from around."

The woman's voice was soothing, and both Kagome and Kakashi felt safe around her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," her skinny frame walked over to Sitowu, "..Is there anything you need from me?"

Sitowu looked at Kakashi, before gazing her attention back to Kagome.

"Can I please speak to you in private?"

Kagome looked at Kakashi; he nodded, and that was all it took for Kagome to step outside, Sitowu stalking her from behind.

"Yes?"

"Lady Kagome. Is it true that you.. are a half-demon?" her lips quiver, when the sentence escaped.

Kagome placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You've heard correctly, but I won't harm anyone that I find innocent. Please don't be afraid; it won't be my purpose to hurt you, unless it's necessary."

Right away, Sitowu released her smile. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Oh, then what I heard was also correct. I often hear the villagers talking about your bravery, and your warm-hearted attitude and behavior."

"Really? ..I guess I really did earn myself quite the positive reputation," she smiled, "..is that all you'd like to say?"

"O-Oh no! Lady Kagome. There is one last thing," Sitowu intertwined her finger nails.

Kagome's silence beckoned the villager to continue.

"..I'm here from Lady Kaede to warn you about the vampires, rampaging around Feudal Japan. They are very dangerous Lady Kagome. As said from some villagers, they act as if they were full demon youkai, bringing fear in every inch just from their raging behavior. Lady Kaede was attacked by one actually, but she used some type of sacred Sutra with the help of a monk named Miroku to stop this vampire creature. She sent me here to give you the warning, that they might attack us."

The comforting hand from Sitowu's shoulder dropped.

"..Vampires? How vicious are these creatures, and why are they so feared!?"

Sitowu gulped quietly.

"They also have fangs, similar to half-demons and full demons. Their pale figures and blood-red eyes caused people to see they mean dangerous business. It's been said that they often bite the necks of their victims and drink or suck their blood, leaving two deep small dots on the victim's neck. Often, they're most active during the night, but rarely on mornings. The villagers thought this was their weakness, but once an abundant amount of vampires attacked during the daylight, their accusation was mistaken. From this day, we still haven't found a vampire's true weakness so we can defeat them. For now, we can only warn people for any plans of upcoming attacks."

It took a while to let the following sentences sink in to Kagome.

"Is there anything else I need to know about these creatures?"

Sitowu took a whimpering step foreward.

"All vampires.. are the same."

Kagome's mind went blank; she did not even notice the bead of necklace glowing. No one did, perhaps.

• | • | •

Yuri came back with a glass of dripping DNA and handed it to her master. She exit the room with a small bow, leaving the son and the father some time alone.

"What if this plan fails? I haven't even seen this girl-!"

"InuYasha, believe in me. She'll be perfect for you."

He sipped some of his beverage, a residue of blood leaving his lips, and the glass from where his lips and glass had met. His attention fully on the crescent moon illuminating on the night sky.

InuYasha shook his head in disbelief, and stomped his way out.

"All half-demons and demons are similar anyway.."

• | • | •

Second Chapter Up! (: Hope you guys like it. It's really long, and I'm sorry about that. _"


	3. Chapter 3

| Chapter 3 |

Throughout the whole day, Kagome had her mouth zipped close. Kakashi thought her sudden silence had to be because of the things that village woman, Sitowu, had told her. At first, Kakashi thought to leave her silence continue, but soon enough, his curiousity had brought him to confront her of the sudden action.

"Kagome-san, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You were fine earlier; you'd often play with your necklace even if you're quiet. What's wrong?"

Kakashi's tone was so concerned; Kagome couldn't help but feel sympathy for the hanyou.

"I.. I just-"

'All vampires are the same..'

Sitowu's words rung in her head. She rubbed her temples to prevent herself from stressing out.

"Please tell me, Kagome. I've never been curious in my life. This.. thing that Sitowu told is really big of a matter. I'd prefer if you just tell me; I might be able to help you."

Kagome inhaled deeply, and sighed, "She.. She mentioned these creatures. She said they're called vampires."

"Vampires? What are-"

"As she mentioned, Vampires are horrible creatures that torment people through sucking out the blood of their said victims. Two dots from the neck of the victim can mean that the person has been attacked by a vampire. Vampires, similar to half-demons and demons, have sharp fangs. With just one glance of the vampires, it's easily seen the dangerous business they'll mean."

Each syllable that escaped her sentence brought fear to clutch her body. Her lips quivered, as she imagined how it'll be like if she ever encountered a said vampire.

"Kagome, we can just exterminate them with one claw-"

"It's not that simple, Kakashi!"  
Kakashi was taken back by her sudden outburst. She gave him an apologetic look before proceeding to speak.

"Sitowu mentioned that they haven't found their weakness. The only thing we can do is give them a warning. Do you really think we can just eliminate them in one slash!? It's never simple, Kakashi."

Kagome looked down and buried her head in her palms. Kakashi wrapped his long arms on her slender body.

"We'll figure it out soon.."

• | • | •

InuYasha was outside, sitting on a hill as he looked up at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. He remembered what his mother would often do when she still lived.

'Mother, what's so special about the stars?'

'Stars can sometimes form constellations, if you look carefully.'

Since then, InuYasha thought that looking at the stars could help him remember his mother. He'd often try to look carefully to see if the stars would ever make a constellation of his mother.

"Master InuYasha! Your father wishes to have a word with you. Something about visiting a nearby village?" Yuri politely said.

InuYasha stood up from his seat, brushing the grass and dirt from his fire-rat kimono, and walked towards Yuri. She turned and walked away, InuYasha following behind her.

His back faced the beautiful constellation of his mother..

• | • | •

"I can't even imagine meeting a vampire. It'll probably be as worse as being attacked by one," Kakashi said.

Kagome kept quiet. Kakashi thought she was in a deep thought since her silence had been going on for a while now.

Kagome's face illuminated from the fire Kakashi started; she was beautiful.

Kakashi thought no vampire would dare even think of harming her, since her beauty was enough to be an optical illusion, capturing their eyes, completely forgetting its purpose of attacking her.

"Kakashi..?" quietly spoke Kagome.

Kakashi shook his head, ringing his thoughts out of his head.

"Is there something you need, Kagome?"

She stood up, brushing some of the dust and leaves from her clothes, shaking her head.

"N-no. I just.. need a small walk."

Kakashi nodded, standing up as well. However, Kagome held her palm up.

"..alone."

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips, but he nodded at her request. Kagome bit her lip, walking away from Kakashi. The light breeze made her shiver; her necklace dangling from her neck slightly.

• | • | •

InuYasha decided to escape from the terror yelling he'd heard from his father. Slamming the door shut, he stomped his way out of the mansion, walking his way out of his father's soil.

He looked up from the night sky, escaping a sigh from his mouth. The air that came from his lips made him shiver, though he continued on walking. As he came to the spot on where he usually sit to clear his busy mind, he was taken by surprise when his eyes found itself gazing at a black ebony hair..

• | • | • | • | •

^-^ Updating still! :P Here's Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it Soo, guess who that is? XD Sorry for typos


	4. Chapter 4

| Chapter 4 |

Kagome heard soft footsteps coming from behind, causing her instincts to make her head turn to see whom it was. Her eyes widened; to her surprise, he looked very beautiful.

_'Fangs.. is he..?'_

Never in years had Kagome ever encountered a man so appealing. A soft sigh escaped her rosy lips, making the stranger tilt his head slightly, puzzled. She blinked, not being able to grasp the thoughts that ran around his mind. Her mind told her to run off, but his eyes were so graceful, stopping herself from going off towards another direction. This individual captured her full attention, and Kagome disliked this. He's a vampire; the atmosphere speaks it itself.

She stood up from her spot, wanting to examine this individual closer. InuYasha froze dead on his spot, mesmerized by her beauty. Kagome took a step closer to the creature, but stopped dead on her tracks when a sudden memory flashed her mind.

_'All vampires are the same'_

Those words sounded venomous and deadly, but as she gazed at this creature standing in front of her, a hint of doubt began to flicker in her mind.

Neither Kagome nor InuYasha made another movement. Their hearts beat faster, the aroma of their cold breath filled the atmosphere.

InuYasha thought this strange girl felt as puzzled as he was, considering in her expression, she hadn't met anyone as close to him; he was in the same situation. It took him a while to break the silence, but if he plans on receiving answers to the questions running in his mind, he should at least begin a conversation.

"Who are you?" his throaty voice broke the dead silence that crept on their skin. Kagome was surprised. Did he just ask her who she was?

"Shouldn't I ask you that question?"

He emitted a low growl, Kagome shuddered in response.

"If you wanted to ask me, then why did you just stand there and stared at me the whole time? You just wasted-"

"I would've asked you, but for the looks of it, I thought that if I let out one word you'll exterminate me. And I don't want that happening to myself."

"Keh. Filthy huma-"

"**Half**-human, correction."

InuYasha released a gasp. _'Half-human?!'_

"What do you mean you're half human? In my observation you look-" his eyes suddenly averted from her face and to her ears from the top of her head. A rock of realization hit him square on the head.

"You were saying..?"

He shook his head in response, too stunned to release more words. He bit his lip, his fangs slightly baring, and looked at the ground; deep thoughts began to fill up his mind once again.

"My name is Kagome."

He averted his gaze from the ground, and to her. Pure shock was written across his face, to which Kagome raised her brow for. She gave him a questioning look.

"InuYasha."

Kagome nodded her head, and stared at the grass below, not knowing what else to say. She thought she heard his footsteps come closer, but that was when she saw a 2 pairs of feet at the ground. She looked up to find the vampire profoundly staring at her soul.

At this view, Kagome thought his eyes looked beautiful and he meant no harm; he thought differently. No matter how beautiful he thought she was, her eyes answered his question in an opposite way. He thought she was filled with danger and venom. He narrowed his eyes at her, and felt her give him a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

She blinked, and that was when InuYasha felt her eyes gleam. Even under the night sky, her eyes sparkled like the sun setting on the lake. His thoughts of her being venom and dangerous

was thrown away, and was replaced with care and assurance. He took another step closer towards her, before leaning down to her ear.

"I want to see you again.."

• | • | • | • | •

Sorry this chapter was so short. :P I hope you guys like it so far! ^-^ I'm working very hard on making this really good ''. (Sorry for typos)


	5. Chapter 5

| Chapter 5 |

As Kagome headed back towards where Kakashi was, she couldn't help but feel the heat that crept up to her cheeks, a smile playing across her lips.

'_He wanted to see me again.'_

No matter how many times her brain had told her what she'd done was a mistake, her heart told her otherwise. Pure love and affection clouded her thoughts as soon as his deep voice entered her ears when he said goodbye before he left. She was going to see him again; and she lost to the battle of fighting the smile to get wider from her lips.

As she approached Kakashi, he let out a sigh or relief to see that his beloved companion was nowhere near danger. He was elated she was alright, and came back without injuries or such. However, he was quite puzzled of the sudden smile that continued to play on her lips, even so, it got wider as the heat from her face continued to bloom. He approached her steadily, and felt her jump in surprise from his attendance.

"Why the sudden smile, Kagome-san?" Kakashi smiled at her. Kagome's smile grew bigger.

"I.. I just... I met someone today."

"Really? Who? Tell me!"

Kagome shook her head, earning a small pout from his half-demon friend.

"Why not?"

"Well... It'll be better if you meet him. I mean, if I just talk about him, it wouldn't feel as special."

Kakashi nudged his companion, winking at her flustered expression. Kagome weakly punched her friend's arm, earning a laugh from him.

• | • | •

InuYasha was peacefully strolling through the woods, as his mind occupied itself with deep thoughts that included his meeting with Kagome. For some awkward reason, even though she was a mere half-demon, InuYasha felt safe around her. Normally, other creatures similar to him would feel threatened and attempt to kill the threatening creature, but to her, he felt calm, peaceful, and quiet. She was merely innocent after all. From the looks of it, he thought she wouldn't dare harm anyone without a purpose for doing so.

"Kagome... She, kinda looks similar to Kikyo."

He stopped dead on his tracks, and leaped up to a tree, sitting on its branch to have his thoughts more clear. He'd usually have his mind more steady, if he stared into space.

InuYasha recalled the last time he encountered Kikyo. It wasn't a good meeting, perhaps it was more of the worst you can hear about.

He didn't meet Kikyo face to face, he couldn't anyway. InuYasha discovered that Kikyo had gone elsewhere, and wished to never return. A servant of hers had sent InuYasha the message that she didn't feel anything for InuYasha the whole time. For the first time in his life, InuYasha's heart cracked into tiny pieces. He loved her, for most part, and even planned on marking her his forever. She was, after all, the only human being he ever falled for.

But Kagome was different. Sure she looked similar to Kikyo, but her voice, personality, attitude, and presence were the opposite of Kikyo. Kikyo may be InuYasha's love, but he had to admit, Kagome was a little more sincere than Kikyo herself.

"Master InuYasha? Your father wishes to speak with you."

InuYasha looked down at Yuri. The lowly servant seemed so innocent, but he read in her eyes that she begged for him to meet his father immediately. He knew she disliked terror and arguments, as much as he did. Granting her wish, he jumped off the tree branch and followed Yuri towards his father.

• | • | •

Kagome merely sat, dangling the necklace that wrapped securely around her neck. Kakashi had looked at every move she made, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden behavior. Kagome overheard the sudden noise, and she instantly turned to her friend.

"What do you find so hilarious?"

He shook his head slowly, "It's you. I've never seen you so flustered about encountering someone different from the ordinary."

"You would feel the way I feel if you met him! He was so calm. And his eyes."

His eyes suddenly flashed in Kagome's eyes, as she shook her head trying to erase the sudden vision. Kagome felt Kakashi's worried heart, so she turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome-san?" he assured her.

Kagome nodded her head in confirmation. Not wanting to make her upset, Kakashi simply nodded, and the silence crept up once again.

• | • | •

"Father, I-"

"Where have you been InuYasha?"

He scoffed before responding, "I've cleared my head. I didn't want to recall any arguments we had so I decided to give myself some time alone."

"InuYasha-"

"Father listen. For your plan on going to this village, I will not allow it."

"InuYasha, this is for your own good."

'_Own good? You think separating myself to Kagome will be my own- wait. Why do I even bother. She's nothing to me anyway... right?"_

InuYasha scoffed again, "I doubt it'll bring me anything good. I'd rather just stay here."

Inu Taisho silently thought to himself, _"InuYasha, for my plan to work, you'll need to come to this village. I already know your meeting with Kagome, and yes the plan is to fall for her, but in that will be only part of it. Once I am near Kagome's location, I will indeed resume my plan."_

"InuYasha, you have to listen. This village is near Kaede-san's village."

InuYasha's head shot up to his surprise.

"Kaede-"

"Yes InuYasha. Lady Kaede. It is near her village. You remember her, right?"

InuYasha could feel his heart beat faster. He fought the smile that threatened to play on his lips.

"Father?"

"InuYasha?"

"..I no longer wish to bicker. I will go to this village."

• | • | • | • | •

A/N: So if you guys don't get it, I'll sumarize. Kagome & InuYasha just encountered each other and they'd wish to see each other again, but when Inu Taisho announces that they're moving towards a near village, InuYasha disagrees with this idea. [ Inu Taisho wanted to move to fullfill his plans of hooking Kagome and InuYasha up together, then eventually breaking her heart since they've both fallen for each other. He'll break her heart by using half of Kagome's soul (without her knowing) and resurrect Kikyo, bring her back to life ] Eventually, when Inu Taisho declares that they'll be moving towards Kaede's village, InuYasha became happy, since he knew that Kagome was from Kaede's village. He knew this by her scent.

If there are any more questions, don't hesitate to ask! (:


End file.
